Multithreaded processors are processors that support simultaneous execution of multiple distinct instruction sequences or “threads.” Conventional threading techniques are described in, for example, M. J. Flynn, “Computer Architecture: Pipelined and Parallel Processor Design,” Jones and Bartlett Publishers, Boston, Mass., 1995, and G. A. Blaauw and Frederick P. Brooks, “Computer Architecture: Concepts and Evolution,” Addison-Wesley, Reading, Mass., 1997, both of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Existing multithreaded processors are generally not optimized for use in convergence devices, which may include devices configured for processing of voice, data, audio, video and other information communicated over a variety of different media. Such devices will typically require execution of a number of different types of code, including digital signal processor (DSP) code associated with signal processing operations as well high-level program application code written in Java or another object-oriented programming language. A more particular example of a convergence device of this type is a wireless mobile unit of a recently-developed high-speed CDMA communication system such as the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Wideband CDMA (WCDMA) system, described in 3GPP Technical Specifications TS 25.1xx, which are incorporated by reference herein.
A need therefore exists for an improved multithreaded processor that is particularly well-suited for use in a convergence device.